The Trio
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock have been reunited, and begin a new journey in a new region! What adventures, challenges, and new friends will they meet, in the Calem region! Rated T for possible violence in future chapters. Updates every Sunday (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Okay guys. Here we go. The Trio. Mmm, I'm going to be updating this story every Tuesday and Thursday, Yes yes I know today is Wednesday so expect an update tomorrow. This is a long-term project, im testing to see how long this lasts. I'm going to begin focusing on one-shot type things and have this be a project I always have going. Also, apparently 'Hope: Lost and Found' reached 1,400 views already. Dafaq.**

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Dont own da poke-a-mans! Dont sue us please! Adios! **

It was a crisp and clear morning in Cerulean City. The pidgey and taillow were chirping and the Miltank and Taurus grazing in the fields. The sun shone its golden rays all over the city, and on one particular building, a battle was going on.

"BULBASAUR! WE'RE AT AN ADVANTAGE! USE RAZOR LEAF!'"

"CORSALA! WE MIGHT BE AT A DISADVANTAGE BUT WE'LL GO DOWN WITH A FIGHT! SPIKE CANNON!"

"Bulba!"

"Corsala!"

Shots were being fired everywhere. The battle raged on. Bulbasaur was hit with a few spikes, and Corsala took the brunt of a full-fledged Razor Leaf.

"Corsala! Finish it off with BubbleBeam!""

"Not so fast! Leech Seed, Bulbasaur!"

Suddenly, a small brown object shot out of the Bulbasaur, and slammed into the Corsala.

"S-a-laaa!" Corsala screamed, as it cringed with the pain of its energy being absorbed.

The opposing gym leader felt as though she could feel Corsalas pain. What felt like a shock surged through her, as she saw her Corsala in agony.

"I forfeit!" she screamed. The trainer looked as though he was in shock.

"Huh?"

"I can't stand seeing my Corsala in pain like this! I forfeit the match!"

"But...it can still fight!"

"I learned from an old friend, long ago, that you need to care about your pokemon, not JUST battle them! I forfeit!"

"Alright. Bulbasaur, bring the seed back."

Suddenly, the little brown seed that was causing Corsala so much pain fell out, and melted in the water.

"Corsala! Return!"

"Bulbasaur! Return!"

Both the Gym Leader and the Trainer walked off their stands.

"Here is your Cascade badge. You and your Bulbasaur have a great friendship. Congratulations, and good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!"

The trainer ran out from the gym, with a massive smile plastered on his face.

_That kid had determination. He reminds me of someone..._

Suddenly, the Gym Leader was greeted by a familiar bluenette.

"Violet? What do you want?"

"Well, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Well..Basiclly, we need more Pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The gym is growing, Misty. And we are low on Pokemon..We've been releasing a lot..."

"Aaand? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well...we sorta want you to go catch some more. Specifically, in that new Region. What was it called? Oh yea, Ceren."

"Traveling?"

"Yea, since you used to travel a lot, we thought you could do it!"

The gym leader, as we now know as Misty, was frozen in shock.

"Misty, are you okay?"

"Yea."

"Alright, let us know when you're leaving."

"Okay.."

"Cya."

Misty was still frozen in shock. But one word, more specifically, one name crept into her mind.

_Ash._

POV: Brock

It was a wonderful and sunny day here in the Johto Region. The sun was blasting its magnificent rays beaten down on the green fields, with Bellossom dancing their 'Prosperity' dance. I walked along a little dirt path back to the university I was studying at, PokeTech Institute.

At this university, I was studying to be a Pokemon Doctor. I've travelled all over the world, from Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, with friends. Ah, a wave of nostalgia just kicked in. I grabbed my wallet, and opened it up to look at the pictures of my friends I had there.

First, there was Ash, who I traveled with throughout all of the regions i've visited.

Next, Pikachu. That little yellow fuzzball of energy (Quite literarally!) was dancing in this picture.

Third, Misty. She was a gym leader, like me, who had red hair. She, according to her, followed me and Ash around throughout Johto and Kanto, and the Orange Islands (I wasn't there) because Ash (Well, Pikachu) destroyed her bike and she's waiting for him to pay her back, but we all know that's not true.

Fourth, we have May. She's a brunette Pokemon Coordinator who traveled with me and Ash throughout Hoenn and the Battle Frontier of Kanto. Apparently, she's now traveling throughout Johto with her now boyfriend Drew. I hope to run into her sometime.

Fifth, there's Max. He's Mays younger brother, and now aspiring Pokemon Trainer and Researcher.

Sixth, we have Dawn. She's also a Pokemon Coordinator, but this one has blue hair. She had a Piplup that accompanied Dawn outside of her Pokeball, kinda like Ashs Pikachu. She also had a Buneary who had a MAASSSIVE crush on Pikachu, but Pikachu ignored Bunearys advances.

Ha-ha. Those were good times. I wonder how Ash is doing. The last time he emailed me was when he left for Kalos, he asked for good luck and to watch him win the Championship. Well, I watched him at the League...he got 2nd place. Well, good luck next time! Hah. Hah.

I arrived at the campus, and ran up the stairs. Apparently, the Dean needed to see me. I wonder what he wanted. Hopefully I wasn't in trouble. I haven't hit on a girl in 3 hours! That means something!

I waked into the Deans office, palms sweaty. He was sitting down at his desk, expecting me.

"Sit down, Brock"

I sat down about a second after he said that. I was scared.

"Brock...we need to discuss your qualifications."

"What?"

"Brock, to meet standards a PhD in this school, you need at least 4 years of traveling experience."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"But, Mr. Rubin, I've traveled through Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh!"

"Yes, but that's when you were studying to become a Breeder. Though, I've negotiated that your time be cut to 2 years, considering the traveling you've done, and your time studying under the great Professor Ivy."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, Brock. You need to travel for another 2 years if you want to get your PhD."

I was shocked.

"Alright! Go! Pack your stuff! We're recommending you to go to Calem, to help study newer Pokemon."

I ran off, straight to my room, and began packing my bags. But, now that I was going to start traveling again, one thought crept into my mind.

_Ash_

**And so the Prologue ends. That was fun to write. Took me 11 hours. But whatever. Umm, dont worry about the new region thingy, I wont make up random Pokemon, I'll just use previous generations Pokemon...Official Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow. If I have enough energy. Anyway, bye bye! Check my profile to participate in my poll! *clears throat* Time for the ceremonial thing. *clears throat again*..POKESHIPPERS, UNITE! **

**That felt good. Also, ONE MONTH ON ! YAAAY! LET THERE BE MANY MORE MONTHS TO COME, FELLOW POKESHIPPERS!**


	2. Old Friends Reunite, and May goes nuts

**HIII! SORRY IM LATE! Yes, I know, a few hours later then expecteed! I had to deal with school and a shopping trip, and a few other unexpected problems! I hope the story repays you for your waiting! Also, 'Hope: Lost and Found' reaced 1500 views...Lemme just..come here..give me a hug...yea...that feels good.**

**Also, lemme reply to writerforthelessknown in the reviews, I put Misty as more sympathetic to her Pokemon because I wanted show she learned something during her travels with Ash. Thanks for your review, anyway! Jimbo, roll it!**

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Doenst own Pokemon!**

The sun shone down once more. Today was another wonderful day, akin to yesterday. I walked along Route 1 to Pallet Town, eager to meet Ash. I was wearing her normal yellow jacket-shirt, with matching yellow shorts, and a red undershirt. Accompanying behind me was my loyal Marill, the Pokemon I hatched from one of Tracey's Eggs. Thankfully, The travels from Cerulean were not long at all, as it took me only a 1 day on my bike. Haha, that imbecilic bike.I still remember the day Ash SCORCHED it. Rascal. I'll remind myself to yell at him when I get to his house.

As I walk on Route 1, I come across a familiar river. Suddenly, it dawns on me what this river was.

This is where I met Ash.

Suddenly, I spot a little sunflora statue at the place where I hooked up with him. Well, I hooked him out of the river. I spot a little note enclosed in a plastic baggie, and open it up.

_Here is the place me and my best friend first met, and it was the start of a wonderful friendship. _

I feel my cheeks redden as I put down the note and start walking away.

'Hehe. That was cute.' I thought. 'Wait, why did I say cute?'

30 minutes passed, as I entered into Pallet Town. Thoughts were rushing through my head, thinking about Ash. I was debating several things in my head. But these things can stay unwritten until later.

I walked up to Ash's house, and I begin panicking.

_What if he doesnt wan't me into his house? Impossible. We're best friends._

_What if he doesnt recognize me? Impossible. We still video chat all the time._

_WHY AM I PANICKING! I DONT KNOW!_

I knock on his door 3 times.

"I got it!" I hear a familiar voice say.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a familiar face.

Ash.

Suddenly, his face turns white, then red. Especially on his cheeks.

"M-M-M-M-m-Misty?"

"Yea, it's me. Is something wrong?"

"You're here."

"Yea. I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my best friends house once in a while?"

He nods vigorously, and then steps out of the doorway.

"Come in."

I walk in, revealing the face of another person, sitting in front of the video game set, eating a large cookie.

"MAY?"

*munch munch munch*

"Your mouth is full"

*GULP*

"Hey, Misty! What brings you here!"

"Could ask the same thing!"

"Well, I finished up the Johto Contests, and I was heading to new contests in Vermillion City, and I decided to stop here on Pigeot to visit an old friend! Drew is grabbing stuff to eat at the PokeMart!"

"Cool!"

"What brings you here?"

"I need to tell Ash some news."

"Hmm? What news?" the raven-haired idiot said.

"Well..First, do you have any water? I'm thirsty! I've been walking for an entire day!"

"Okay!" Ash said, as he ran into the kitchen.

I was about to talk to May, but Ash ran back in with a glass of ice-water and handed it to me immediately.

"Umm, thanks." I said, taking the water and starting to chug it down.

"No problem!"

"So, What's the news, Misty?" Asked the brunette.

"Well...Ash, guess what. I can..."

"Yes..."

"I CAN TRAVEL AGAIN!"

As I finished my sentence, all I could see on Ash's face was emotionlessness. Suddenly, his mouth began to twitch, and burst into a massive smile.

"AWESOME!"

"I know, right!"

"OH MY GOD! THE LOVEBIRDS WILL BE REUNITED ONCE MORE!" screamed May.

Both me and Ash stared at May, and I felt my cheeks rise in temperature.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" we screamed at her, but she seemed unfazed.

"AWW! You're blushing!"

I look at Ash and he looks at me, and he is red as an Octillery. Huh. Suddenly, we look away.

"So Cute!"

Suddenly, Drew walks in with bags of supplies in his hands.

"Honeybuns! I heard yelling! What's going on?" he said.

"Nothing Drewy! It's nothing!"

"Yea, I TOTALLY believe you! Now, we gotta get going! The festival is in a few hours!"

"Alright!"

Drew walked out of the room once more.

"Alright guys, see ya later! Use protection!"

At this comment, me and Ash chased her out of the house, where Drew was preparing Mays Pigeot. At seeing May being chased, Drew jumps on, and grabs Mays hands, and pulls her on board. Pigeot immediately takes off.

"Dammit!"

"SUCK IT BIT-" we hear, as Mays Pigeot flies into the distance.

"Ugg!"

"She gets away every SINGLE time!"

"I know!"

"Anyway, you wanna start getting ready?"

"Sure!"

**Sorry for the rushed ending. I'm so tired. So tired. Anyway, Next chapter, Brock is introduced. That'll be on Thursday. Enough time for me to write all the necessary stuff. I'll be posting one shots during the weekend and all that fun stuff. Anyway, see ya later!**

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!**


	3. Johto, and the Trio Restored

**Hey Guys! It's me, Leggo! How ya'lll doin...yea just get on with it. Sincere apologies that it's a bit late. Go, Jimbo!**

**Jimbo: Yea. Leggo does not own Pokemon. All he owns is an old notebook, and access to a public library. On with the story! Also, he apologizez if it was a bit short. Sowwy D:**

It was a gorgeous day in the Johto Region as me and Misty traveled together once more. Since Calem was to the west of Johto, we had to travel through western Kanto and Johto to get to Calem.

We were currently in Ecruteak City, eating at a Japanese Restaurant

"Good Eating." I said, as I nommed on some teriyaki chicken

All I heard from Misty was just *NOMNOMNOMNOM* as she completely stuffed herself with sushi rolls.

*GULP*

"Oooh boy, I have missed this."

I laughed, as I slipped out an "I've missed you."

"Ha-ha. Right"

"What?"

"How could you miss..ME? I always yell at you, always being a brat, how could you miss..me?"

"Well, for starters, you're my best friend, How could I not miss you? Second, you might yell at me a ton, but you are NOT a brat. At all! Don't put yourself down!"

Misty looked up at me, with sparkles in her eyes

_Great move, Ketchum! Keep it uuup!_

I offered my hand to her, eager to keep my streak going, and she grabbed it. I helped her up out of her seat, but my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"_ASH!? MISTY!?"_

We turned around to see the one and only, Brock.

"BROCK!? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you!"

"Sit down so we can have a chat, will ya?" he asked.

Misty, Brock, and I sat down in the booth.

"So, what are you guys doing in Johto?"

I answered first.

"We're on our way to the Calem Region for a new adventure."

"Why is Misty with you?"

This time, she answered.

"My sisters gave me permission to go on a new adventure since we were low on Water Pokemon, and since I knew Ash was home from his Kalos journey, I asked if I could go on his next journey."

"Ah."

"So, what are you doing in Western Johto?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to the Calem region, I have to do 2 more years of studying before I can receive my doctorate in Pokemon Medicine."

A small silence grew.

"Well then."

"So.."

"Are you two FINALLY dating?"

"WHAT!?" That was unexpected!

"You two are STILL holding hands."

I look down at my right hand, only to see it being holded my Mistys left one.

We immediately separated, and I could feel an increase in temperature in my cheeks.

"Never in a million years!" I yell, half-heartedly.

"Million years is right! Eww!" she yells, too.

Brock smirks, and says

"I see."

A few more seconds pass, and I break the silence once more.

"So, Brock, you're going to Calem..."

"Yea..."

"So..are we."

"Okay..."

"Umm...wanna come with us?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

A full minute of silence passes, Misty suddenly breaks it again.

"So, the Original Trio has been reunited once more. This...is gonna be interesting."

**Yea, sorry if it was a little short...I'm in a small writers block kinda thing. NO EXCUSES! Now, on Thursday we can finally begin our Calem Journeys! Oh boy. This is gonna be fun!**

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE! **


	4. Ash Confesses to GARY!

**hI GUYS. It's 12:00Pm on the day I have to publish this chapter. I'm an idiot.**

**Sorry if it sucked really bad.**

**Jimbo: Leggomyeggo doesn't own pokemon. **

"So, guys, we finally made it."

"Yup. Long time coming."

"You said it."

"One more step, and we're in Calem."

Enough waiting.

"Alright guys. Let's walk in together. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We, Brock, Ash, and I, jumped into the Calem Region for the first time in our lives, ready for new adventures, and Pokémon. Nothing happens.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" I said. We were acting like there were going to be fireworks everywhere.

"Anyway, what's our first destination, Brock? We gotta head to where the local professor, Professor Wernstrum is."

"Well, according to my PokeGear, his laboratories are located in Dunwich Town, a good days journey away from here."

"Wonderful. Let's get going." I said.

"Alright."

"Hey, Brock? What day is it?" Ash asks, with worry in his voice.

"Let's see. February the 14th... Oh boy!" he responded.

"Isn't that..Valentines Day?" I asked.

"Yea! I gotta get something for the next Nurse Joy! Yeehaw!" Brock said, running off to the nearest flower shop.

"WAIT UP, BROCK! I NEED TO GET SOMETHING TOO!" Ash yelled, as he ran off as well.

"Boys." I muttered, as they both ran into the distance. Hey, wait a second. Ash needed something too..

_HUH!?_

"HEY WAIT A SECOND DONT YOU GO RUNNING OFF WITHOUT ME!" I yelled, beginning to run after the boys.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_**Pov switch: Ash**_

"No..no no. She wont like this color. Too girly. No, not this color, way too bland...Hmm.." I muttered, shuffling through stacks of flowers looking for the perfect one.

"Whatcha doin, Ashy-Boy?" i hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around, only to see Gary Oak.

"Gary! What in the name of Mews Left Ear are you doing here?"

"Notin much. Roaming Calem looking for newbie trainers like yourself to squash."

"Why? Because you can't take out big boy trainers like myself anymore? Someone getting rusty?"

"In your dreams, Ash. Now, whattya doin pickin roses? Got a special someone in mind?"

"Yea...you could say that."

"I think I know whoo!"

"Shut it, Oak."

"I bet its Red...everyone knows you have a crush on her!"

"I do not!"

"Good. I was planning to make a move on her sometime soon..."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, since you don't like her, I'll make a move on her. But if ya do...I won't get in your way!"

I pushed him against a wall in a rage of jealous fury.

"LISTEN HERE, OAK! I DON'T LIKE HER! AT ALL! STOP IT!"

"Is SOMEONE Jealous?"

I let go, and pout.

"No!"

"Alright, then! Here she comes, anyway!"

Suddenly, Misty opens the door, closes it.

"Gary? What are you doing here? And Ash? Where is Brock? Why would you need to come to a flower store, anyway?"

I was about to respond, but Gary stepped right in front of me.  
He popped up a bright red rose out of nowhere, and gave it to Misty.

_Imbecile. _

"Misty, Happy Valentines Day, as this rose reminds me of your bright red hair."

"Well, Oak that's very sweet of you!"

Rage surged through me like a fire through a Magmar.

It was siphoned with 3 quick words.

"Oak, quit it."

"Why, Ashy-Boy? Is SOMEONE jealous?"

"No!"

"Misty, can you leave for a few? Me a 'nd Ash need to have a talk, man to boy."

"Grr..."

"Sure..Gary.." Misty said, sounding confused.

"And Pikachu, dear, can you go with Misty here to make sure she does not do any spying?"

Pikachu, who was just sitting there for the whole time of the argument, followed Garys suggestion and went with her.

"Gary, stop teasing me."

"Look, Ashy Boy, EVERYONE except Misty knows you have a crush on her. YOU KNOW you have a crush on her. So stop denying it!"

"..."

"Ash."

"What will I do about it."

"Wow! Admitting it! Well, first, as I, the King of Romance, states, you need to do more ROMANTIC gestures to her. Stop fighting with her! Ask Brock to do some spying to make sure that SHE likes you TOO! Follow these orders!"

"Since when are you the King of Romance?"

"I can get a girlfriend within an hour."

"You've never had a long-term relationship."

"Im a player! Can't blame me!"

"Fine. I'll see how it goes."

"That's my boy!"

I walked out of there, with new knowledge on my mind, and a new adventure of action, romance, and comedy approaching.

**Shut up! I don't care that it's a cheesy ending! Now, I'll be changing my update days to Monday and Friday, to give me more time to work on it. Anyway, gotta go shovel some snow. TTYL!**


	5. Marill, and Team Rocket

**I don't care that its 8:00PM Sunday Night. And most of this story is improvisation. I'm having difficulties squeezing in writing, school, and free time...Whatever. Let's get going. **

It was another wonderful day in the Calem Region as me, Ash, and Misty continued traveling. We were currently headed to Dunwich Town to meet with Professor Winstroum about new Pokemon found in this region. Right now, though, we were at a small little clearing where we set up camp. I was cooking some of my famous Beef Jerky Stew, as Ash was running laps around the camp with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Charizard was flying overhead practicing his Wing Attack. Usually, whenever Ash travels to a new region, he brings only his Pikachu. He decided, that instead of just Pikachu, he would bring Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard, to help him along the way. Misty, right now, was feeding her little Marill some PokeChow mixed in with PokeBlock.

Ever since we were all reunited once more, life has been great. We've been having a great time, Misty has been also doing some more training, since she has to catch more Pokemon for the Gym, she needs to increase her Pokemons experience to capture stronger ones. She has also been working on challenging Pokemon Gyms too, since she had the idea that it would help her on her quest to become a Water Pokemon Master to compete in the Calem League with just Water Pokemon, which Ash and I totally agreed with. I, on the other hand, would continue working on my Pokemon Doctoral Career, volunteering with the Beautiful, Talented, and Sureel Nurse Joy whenever possible, and healing up Ash and Misty's Pokemon whenever possible and needed.

*DING!*

Ah, wonderful, the timer went off and the soup should be done now.

"ASH! MISTY! DINNERS READY!"

"Coming!"

"Yum!"

The two Pokemon Trainers ran up to me, with Pikachu, Marill, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard in tow.

I gave each of my loyal customers a bowl of soup, and told them to get in line.

Ash was first. I dunked my spoon in my pot, and poured some soup in his bowl.

"Yum! Thanks, Brock-o!"

Misty was next.

"Thanks, Brock!"

Then We got Pikachu.

"Pika-Chu! Pikapikachu!"

Marill.

"Mar-ill! Marill!"

Bulbasaur.

"Bulba-saur! Saur!"

Squirtle...

"Squ-rt!"

And then Charizard, who practically blasted my face off with a flamethrower, as a sign of thanks.

We were all eating our beef jerky, when suddenly

*BAM!*

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

3 figures appeared. 3 very, very familiar figures.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

_Ohh, boy._

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

_Heeere we go again._

"_JESSIE!" _

"_JAMES!"_

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the SPEED of LIGHT!"

"Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!"

"MEOOWTH ! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"WUBBOFFET!"

"You just never stop following Ash, do you Team Rocket?" Misty yells

"Of course we never sto- Hey! It's the Twerps Girlfriend!" Jessie

"HUH!?"

"Oh my! The Loveboids have reunited!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"They're still in denial that they love each other!"

"WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"HA-HA!"

"Team Rocket, as much as I'd love to tease the living daylights out of Ash and Misty, what do you want this time? You want Pikachu again? 'Cause Onix might have something to say about that."

"Somtin' like that, tall twerp!" Meowth said, launching a rubber hand at Ash and Misty.

Instead of the rubber hand going for Pikachu, it headed straight for Misty.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled.

Instead of the hand grabbing Misty, it grabbed the one thing in it's arms.

Marill.

"Marill! No!" Misty yelled.

"Ha-ha! Now, if you want your child, Twerp & Twerpette, we want Pikachu!"

"Since when was Marill my child?" Ash yelled

"We all know that the Twerpetts baby pokemon have always considered you their pa-pa, Pikachu their brother, and Tall Twerp their grandpapa!"

"I AM NOT THEIR FATHER!" Ash yelled.

I looked from the raging Ash to Misty, to see her face red as a Scizor with fury.

"Give. Back. My. Baby." She silently said, but Team Rocket couldn't hear her, due to them yelling at Ash teasing him.

"MARILL! SAFEGUARD! GO, GYARADOS! HYPER BEAM!" She said, throwin a pokeball at the ground.

"Huh?" They yelled.

A massive blue dragon revealed itself, blasting a hyper beam at Team Rocket, destroying their balloon.

"TALK ABOUT OVERKILL!" Jessie yells.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Noticing Marill falling from the sky, Ash sends out charizard to catch it.

Charizard catches it, delivering it safely back to Mistys hands.

"Oh my sweet little Marill, are you alright?"

"Marill Maar!"

"Well, another of Team Rockets plans foiled..Though, that was smarter than usual."

"Whattya mean, Brock?" Ash questions.

"They knew that Marill treats you like its father... that makes me wonder..."

"I am Not that Marills father!"

"Right!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh-ho- nothing. We'll see.."

**Yaay! Sorry if it's a little late, I was working on it a lot. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Love ya! **

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!**


	6. Pichupi, and Brocks Evil Scheme

**AH! PLEASE DON't HURT ME! I BARELY HAD ANY TIME TO DO THE STORY UNTIL NOW! PLEASE HAVE MERCY**

**Yay! Im going to respond to some reviewers now. **

**A Pokeshipper: Hi! Thanks for reviewing my story! Also, thanks for the advice, I've been working on grammar a lot...Im actually reading an interesting book on writing that's pretty cool. Anyway, thanks for the criticism! Also, about the OOC part, I guess their OOC considering this would probably be a little AU since Ash and friends actually AGE...So, something like that would happen. **

**cutetwist: Yea, I sorta also have a problem with rushy stories...Dunno what else to say..other then..i'll try my best? That sounded pathetic...**

**Razmacka: Already done :D**

**Enough with the unholy amount of authors notes! Jimbo!**

**Jimbo: Leggo doesn't own Pokémon!**

**ALSO! Anyone out there a beta reader? I've had a few recommendations for beta reading, so I wanna see what this is all about. **

"Ah! Dunwich Town! We're finally here!"

We rejoin our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock, as they enter the wonderful Dunwich Town, to meet with the famous Professor Winstrum!

"Let's go! No time to lose standing around! We've got to visit the Professor, and then my first gym battle!" the raven-haired pokemon trainer said, with fierce energy in his voice.

"You never change, Ash! You're 15 and you're still obsessed with Gym Battles!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna be a pest this entire journey Misty! Anyway, you need badges too if you're going to enter the Calem League!"

"Well, I still don't obsess over the badges! You only care about pokemon, anyway!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Ash and Misty continued fighting, as Brock and Pikachu just sweat dropped.

"I guess this is what they call 'Tough Love', eh Pikachu?"

"Pichupi."

"WHAT!?" Ash suddenly yelled, scaring the crud out of Brock and Pikachu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PIKACHU!?"

"Pichupi! Pichupi!" Pikachu said, repetitively.

"Stop it, Pikachu! I've talked to you about this! I do not like Misty! Shut up!"

"Pichupi! Pichupi!"

"ENOUGH! Pikachu, return!" Ash yelled, taking out an old and dusty Pokeball out of his pocket.

"PI!?"

A small red beam shot from the Pokeball to Pikachu, sending Pikachu into the PokeBall.

The pokeball lasted around 10 seconds before it practically exploded, revealing a furious Pikachu. He was already charging up its electric sacks.

"Pi..Ka...CHUU!"

"No, no no! Pikachu I'm sorry I was mad please!" Ash begged, before being surrounded by a powerful Thunder, shocking him.

Ash immediately fell down, and Pikachu still fuming, but with a smirk on his face.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Pikachu, why would you do this to Ash! You animal! Do something, Brock!" she yelled.

"Misty, don't worry. Ash is a big boy. He can handle a few Thunder Attacks." he responded.  
"Please, wake up Ash! Brock, he's not breathing!"

"Yea, he is. His chest is going up, and down. That's a classic symptom of breathing."

Misty fell on Ash, beginning to tear up.

"M..Misty?"

"Huh? Oh, Ash! You're alive!" Misty said, immediately lifting herself from Ash's chest.

"Misty..why is my shirt wet."

"Because..I dropped water on it on accident!"

Ash immediately took a lick of the water.

"Ash, you're disgusting!"

"This water is salty."

"It's salt water."

"Why are you carrying around salt water?"

"Um..Okay, fine! Pikachu was crying on you, because he was sad." she said, pointing to Pikachu, who was in a tree laughing his ears off.

"I've tasted Pikachu tears. They're sour, not salty."

"How did you taste Pikachu tears?"

"Long story. Pikachu saw a Azumarill get reunited with its baby Azurill, and Pikachu was crying because of happiness. I licked the tears, and they were really sour."

"Ash! How disgusting can you get?"

"Misty..."

"Yea?"

"Your eyes are watery."

Misty, noticing this small factoid, immediately began blushing.

"I'm sorry, Ash! I was worried about you!" she said, beginning to tear up again.

"Misty..it's alright."

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt a little wet, Ash..."

"It's alright. Now, let's get those tears off your face." Ash said, grabbing an old, worn out Pinkish handkerchief from his pocket, and began dabbing tears off Mistys face.

Misty, noticing the familiar handkerchief, put her hands in front of her mouth.

"You still have that thing?"

"Um..yea. I mean, you gave it to me, and that makes it special."

"How does that..make it special?"

"It..just feels special to me. Anyway, let's go. I have a Pikachu to get revenge on, and a Professor to visit."

The two teenagers both got up, and hit the road once more. After all, it was only, what, five. minutes to the Professors place? Let's continue.

The two teens were talking, with Brock in the back.

"Why do I always have to be the third wheel in this relationship."

"Pii..." Pikachu muttered.

"Hey..Pikachu...I have an idea, to get back at Ash and Misty for making us the third and fourth wheel. "

"Pichupi?"

Brock leaned down to Pikachu, whispering something in his ear.

"Pichupi! Pikachupi Pikapi Chupika!"

"Exactly! Now, let's go, and set our plans in motion!"

Brock and Pikachu ran up to Ash and Misty, who were discussing some Pokémon Battles they've both experienced.

"So then, Torkoal just threw an overheat at the Bellossom, causing it to faint practically immediately! It was so funny!"

"Oh my god! Poor Bellossom! Okay, so one day at the gym, I was in a pretty bad mood, so I was eating some ice cream. But then, a random Trainer just swaggers on in, and pronounces he wants a fight. I wanted to get it over with, so he sent out a flippin' Rapidash, and I just Gyradosed that Rapidash up! One Hydro Pump knocked it out!"

The two trainers began laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys! Guys!" said a voice behind them.

"Yea, Brock?"

"Let's go visit the Pokémon Center! I need to heal up Onix after that trainer challenged me a while back!"

"Fine. But, Brock, promise you won't swoon over the Nurse Joy please? I don't really wanna resume my ear-pulling duties."

"C'mon, Misty! You can count on me!" Brock replied, pulling out a thumbs up.

"Fine."

The three heroes walked into the Pokémon Center, and, as usual, Brock could not resist doing his duties.

"Oh! Nurse Joy! My love for you burns like a charizards tail!"

"Oh boy. I knew he was gonna act like this. Lemme just stretch my hands a little bit..ahh..there we go, and let's get to work." Misty muttered.

She immediately grabbed Brock's ears, causing him to squeal in agony.

"Not the ear..." he muttered.

"Umm, May I help you?" Nurse Joy said, recovering from the shock of being Brock'd (See what I did there)

"Well, as long as I'm here, can you heal my Pokémon Please?"

"At once!"

"Thanks. I'm going to go see if my friend hasn't been killed by my other friend yet."

"Umm..okay"

Ash ran outside, only to see Misty yelling at Brock.

"Idiot! Stop hitting on girls! If you want a girlfriend, don't do that! Just be cool!"

"Uhh, Misty, you okay?" Ash said, walking in on the situation.

"Huh? Yea. I'm okay."

Suddenly, Brock made a strange series of noises, kinda sounding like this:

"Ogga! Pi! A! Kah!"

"What in the name of Arceus, Brock?"

Suddenly, between them, a small group of leaves, commonly known as Mistletoe, appeared between Ash and Misty.

"Pichupi!" Pikachu said, holding the Mistletoe above Ash and Misty.

"Oh god Pikachu I am going to kill you!"

"Pichupi!"

**AH! CLIFFHANGER! Not really. Whatever. Okay, finally done! Anyway, Pichupi is Pikachus way of teasing Ash that he's in love with Misty. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be publishing a one-shot and a few drabbles soon. Anyway, bai!**

**Goodnight, Pokeshippers..everywhere...**

**ALSO! NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINALLY BE PROFESSOR TIME**

**SORRY FOR NOT INCLUDING THAT HERE xD**


	7. Mistletoe, and The Professor

**Yay! Finally, we get to meet the infamous Professor Winstrom. **

**Replying time!**

**Julish:**

**Thanks for reviewing! About the professor, I was watching a futurama episode before writing..and..it sorta stuck, y'now? And I just noticed the professors name in the actual anime...I'm incredibly stupid. **

**Next: About may. Well, I just felt like...her saying that..would..suit her. :P**

**Last one: A snowy city? Alright. It'll be a good place for an ice gym, anyway :D **

**Cutetwist: Dammit, Twist! You just had to post that review! Now I'm gonna have to think about it all day... **

**ALSO! Announcement! I hit 10,000 views total on all my stories...Come here, viewers..yea..let's hug for a little bit..that feels good...**

**ALSO! Hope: Lost and Found hit 2,000 views...Let's...extend that hug a lil bit..aww yeaaa...mmm...**

**Jimbo: I have a really creepy house-mate. Leggo Does NOT! I repeat, NOT! own pokemon! **

**ONE LAST THING TO THIS UNHOLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Pikapi: Ash**

**Pikachupi: Misty**

**Pika-Chu: Brock**

It's working! It's WORKING! Brock and Is plan is finally rolling out!

Okay, lets tell my side of this story. By now, you've already heard that me, Pikachupi, Pikapi, and Pika-Chu are now traveling through another damn region.

Okay, so, today, Pika-Chu told me of a secret evil plan of his to get vengeance on Pikapi for making me go into that...hellish Pokeball. Anyway, he came up with this super complicated plan that had me collect some weird green leaves with red balls in the middle, and hang it over Pikapi and Pikachupi when they are together, and he told me that would have to make them kiss, because of some weird thing called 'tradition'. Anyway, after around 2 hours of searching for the right leaves, I finally gathered some, and right now I'm hanging them over the two humans.

Dont ask me how I can think of that in that short amount of time. I'm a mother flippin' Pikachu. That's how.

"Oh my god Pikachu I am going to put you in your pokeball and tape it all up when I get ahold of you."

"Pikachupi! Pikapi! Pichupi! Pichupi!"

"C'mon, Ash! It's tradition! It might be february but the mistletoe never wears out! Mwahaha!"

I look over behind Pikapi to see Pika-Chu poking Ash.

"You planned this, didn't you Brock?" Pikachupi says

"Yea! Me and Pikachu! I wanted to get back at you for being the 3rd wheel, and Pikachu just wanted to do it."

"Pichupi!"

Pikapi turned to see Pikachupi, and began speaking

"Well..Misty...we kinda..have to."

"Yea..I guess."

Pikapi started to lean to Pikachupi, shaking out of worry. Oh boy, this is fun!

Cmon! Just an inch more! Half an inch! Millimeters!

"_HELLO CHILDREN!" _

We all turn around in shock, to see an old, african american man behind us.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" Pikapi screams.

"Sorry for scaring you! I see your Pikachu here has played a little trick on you and your friend!"

"Yea, And I'm totally gonna get back on the little bugger for it later."

"Ah! MY manners! Apologies! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Phil. Phil Winstrom, Professor Phil Winstroum!"

"Wait, you're the Professor Winstroum?" asked Pika-Chu.

"Indeed! And you're Brock, Pokemon Doctor in Training!"

"How do you know Brocks name, Professor?" asked Pikachupi.

"Well, Misty, Gym Leader of the Cerulean City, I'll explain everything back at the lab! Follow Me!" the Professor said.

**15 minutes later. **

"Well, ya see, my good friend Sam Oak dropped me a call, and told me you guys where coming!"

"Ah."

"Ah! Here it is! My Laboratories! Here I study the emotional side of Pokemon!"

"Ah. I see." mumbles Pika-Chu.

We enter the front gates, only to see Pokemon with lots of gates surrounding them.

"Over there," The Professor said, pointing to a cage. "Is where we study the effects of baby Pokemon on older Pokemon. He pointed to another direction. "That way, we study the emotional benefits of training with music playing" "We have many more areas, but I have a special treat for you 4."

"What's that, Professor?" asked Pikapi.

"We're gonna be witnessing a new Trainer get her first Pokemon Today!"

"Cool! I have a quick question though."

"Yes, Ash?"

"Why haven't we seen any new Pokemon in this region? Usually each region has their own unique Pokemon, but not here."

"Ah! Yes! In this region, we're special. We have no new pokemon. Our regions Pokemon come from the Hoenn Region, Johto, and Kanto regions! Our starter pokemon are a mix of the 3 regions, our Water type is Squirtle, our Fire type Torchic, and Grass is Chikorita."

"Cool. It'll be nice to capture some pokemon I didn't have the chance to capture in my travels through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn" replied Pikapi.

"Like 98% of them, Ketchum?" Misty says.

"Shut up, Mist!"

"Ha-ha! Being the Professor of Emotions, I can also detect when a fight is about to start up! And we wouldn't want our happy couple in a fight, now do we Brock?"

Pikapi and Pikachupi immediately turn to Prof. Winstorum, their faces red as an Octillery.

"Indeed. Let's go on and meet the newbie trainer, shall we?"

**YAY! FINALLY FINISHED! YAAY! HOORAY! THAT TOOK A WHILE! Anyway, good chappie, we meet the Professor, plenty of pokeshippyness, and stuff! Anyway, I shall now begin an outline for chapter whatever-the-hell-the-next-one-is.**

**It was also pretty damn hard writing in Pikachus POV, with all the Pikapis and Pikachupis and Pika-Chus and stuff. Quite difficult indeed. Anyway, cya later, Pokeshippers!**

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!**


	8. Squirtle, and Team Rocket strikes Again!

**You guys are lucky that I love you all so much. If I didn't love you, I would be taking a very long nap right now. **

**Also, I've changed my name to Dwittz, considering I'm not just gonna be publishing Pokeshipping anymore after this weekend...And, Dwittz is a nickname my pals at school have for me.. **

**Jimbo: DWITTZ Does NOT own Pokemon.**

"Squirtle...Chikorita...or Torchic. Who to choose..."

We rejoin our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock, as they are witnessing the birth of a brand new Pokemon Trainer, eager to enter the Calem Region!

"Patience, dear. Choosing your partner is a tough choice. Let me help you a little." said Professor Winstroum.

"O..kay."

"Let's see here. Squirtle is the Water Type Pokemon. It evolves into Wartortle, and Blastoise. Its hard shell can defend it from the most fierce attack. Next, we have Chikorita, the Grass Type Pokemon. It evolves into Bayleef, and then Meganium. It uses its leaf to harness energy from the sun, causing its Solar Beams to be twice as effective. Finally, we have Torchic, the Fire Type Pokemon. It evolves into Combusken, and then Blaziken. Its small beak is easily used for picking up seeds, and pecking its opponents."

"Okay, Mr. Professor..I choose..Torchic!"

"Chic Chic Torchic!"

"An excellent choice, Amelia!" The Professor said, as the small Chick Pokemon jumped unto its trainers and new best friends arms.

From the back at the room, Misty was tearing up.

"Misty..What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing..I just remember when my mother gave me Staryu..exactly one week before she passed away..."

"I'm sorry, Misty."

"It's alright, Ash. That day was the happiest day of my life..the day I got my first Pokemon."

"I remember when I first got Pikachu from Professor Oak...We may have not been friends at first, but we are now good buddies, Right Pikachu?"

"Pikapikachu!"

"Hey guys, don't forget about Mr. Third Wheel here! I remember when I got my Onix from my dad! He took me for a ride on him, and told me Onix was all mine. I'll always remember that day."

As our 3 favorite trainers exchanged their memories of their first encounters with their first Pokemon, 2 familiar criminals walked in.

"Hello, Twerps." said the Blue-haired villain.

"TEAM ROCKET!?" cried Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"No, it's your nanny."

"What do you want, Team Rocket?" cried Ash.

"First, the Motto."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The roof suddenly came off, revealing Team Rocket's Meowth-balloon.

"MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"WABBA! FETT!"

"Who are these crooks and what do they want!?" yelled the Professor.

"They're bad guys who just want to steal Pokemon!" said Brock

"You're not getting away with our Pokemon, Team Rocket!" yelled Ash

"Think again, Papa Twerp!" yelled Meowth, as a large vacuum revealed itself.

"We spent every last penny on this bad boy! Let it rip, Meowth!" yelled James.

"Aye-Aye, Sir!"

Suddenly, the vacuum began going to work, suctioning everything in sight.

"Torchic Tor!" "SQUIRTLE!" "Chika!"

"Torchic! Squirtle! Chikorita!" yelled Misty.

Misty immediately lunged at the 3 Pokemon, grabbing the only one she could reach.

_Squirtle. _

She grabs the pokemon, squeezes it tightly to her chest, and runs to the shelter where the rest of the gang, and the Trainer and the Professor are.

"Misty..are you alright?!" Asked Ash, with extreme concern in his voice.

"Yea..I'm alright.. but those Torchic and Chikorita aren't!"

"Right! Go, Charizard!"

Ash rolled a pokeball out of the little shelter, and out popped the massive blue winged Charizard.

"RAAWWR!"

"Oh dear." was all James could mutter, before being slammed into by a massive Overheat.

"Great job, Charizard! Return!" Ash yelled.

Our 3 heroes, the Professor, and the Trainer came out of their little shelter, and thanked Ash and Misty for saving the day.

"Thank you Ash!" said the trainer. Before Ash could reply, the 12 year old slipped a small piece of paper with her phone number on it to him.

"Call me." she whispered.

A few jealous glares and pouts from Misty was all it took to send the trainer on her way.

"Well, we should be heading out, now should we." said Brock.

"Yea, I guess." replied Ash.

"Where's our next st-" Said Misty, suddenly interrupted by a small tugging at her pants.

She looked down, only to see a small little Squirtle.

"Oh, hello Squirtle! Shouldn't you be back at the lab?"

"Squirtle Squirt" Squirtle said, before jumping on her head, grabbing a Pokeball, and giving it to her.

"I think Squirtle wants to come with you, Misty!" Ash said.

"Is that true, Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said, clapping its hands.

"Well...alright then. Go Pokeball!" she said, bumping the Pokeball on Squirtle.

"Congratulations, Misty, you captured Squirtle!" Brock said.

We leave our heroes with cheers, as Misty has captures a new friend, what new challenges, new romances, and new battles will come, in the Calem Region!

**YAAAY! **

**I'll see you on Saturday or Sunday for a fic I'll be releasing..and this time..it's not Pokeshipping! 'gasp!'**

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!**


	9. Squirtles in Love

**Huh? Oh, Hi guys! I guess it's that time again! Time for another chapter! *yay*!...**

**I never thought I would be this loyal to this story! I thought it was going to faze out of existance, like 'Our Lives'. I just wanna thank every single one of the people that have reviewed and looked at my story and stuff. The most cliche stuff. Yea. **

**Jimbo: Dwittz does NOT own Pokemon!**

"_YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN THE CALEM REGION!?"_

"_Yes...Yes, Boss!"_

"_How in the name of Arceus did you end up there!?"_

"_We were following that twerp and his Pikachu!"_

"_Still on that kids tail!? Worthless Idiots! Just..we don't have a base in the Calem Region. Set one up at once, idiots!"_

"_Yes, Boss! At once!"_

"_And be sure to watch out for that Team Rapido."_

"_Yes Boss! Jessie, James, and Meowth, out!"_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

We rejoin our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock, as they trek through the mountains of a beautiful Calemanian wilderness.

"Hey..wait a second guys." says Ash.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Brock..I never asked you where the next gym was."

Misty immediately slammed her hand into her face.

"Ash, you've been traveling through countless regions for 6 YEARS. Shouldn't you have learned to do a little research beforehand? Since I'm smarter than you, I know it's in Staton Town!"

"You are NOT smarter than me!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

Pikachu and Brock simply sweat dropped at the two fighting.

"And so begins another one of your famous 'lovers quarrels"

Ash and Misty immediately stopped arguing, and looked at Brock.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED to mean!?" they yelled.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Whatever. Misty, wanna have a practice fight? We both need practice before our next match!"

"Sure, Ash!"

After a few minutes of preparations, and finding a nice place to fight, the duo took positions.

"This will now be a One versus One Pokemon battle! Each trainer may choose one pokemon to fight! No time limit! Let the battle begin!" announced the Coach, also known as Brock.

"I choose you, Squirtle!" yelled Ash.

"Let's go, Squirtle!" yelled Misty, in response

"Looks like a squirtle fight, Mist! Hydro Pump, Squirtle!".

"Ha-ha! Squirtle, Dodge, and use Tackle!"

5 seconds passed. The squirtles did nothing.

"Squirtle, what are you doing!?" asked Ash.

"Yea! Squirtle, use TACKLE!"

This time, the squirtles did something. They approached each other, and seemed to inspect each other. Suddenly, Ash's Squirtle pulled out a rose out of nowhere, and gave it to Mistys Squirtle, which she happily accepted.

"Squirtle, whattya doin!? Use Hydro Pump!" yelled Ash.

"Both Pokemon refuse to fight for..romantic...reasons! The match has been forfeit!"

"What do you mean 'romantic reasons' Brock?"

"You and Mistys squirtles are in love, obviously! Well, this was bound to happen, considering their trainers are in love." Brock said, smirking.

"Yea..I guess" mumbled Misty, before she could think before she spoke.

"WAIT WHAT!? What I say, sorry, it just slipped outta my mouth!" she yelled, attempting to fix her errors.

Brock was not going to let that go for a long, long while.

**YAAAY! YAY! I FINISHED IT! **

**Anyway, that was okay. Nothing much else to say, other then please review and stuff. Much appreciated. Anyway, see ya later!**

**Also, last thing, do any of you guys know any fanmade Team Rocket mottos? I want some for this series...Thanks a lot! **

**Pokeshippers, UNITE!**


	10. The Start of the Battle, and Lovebirds

Hi guys..sorry for missing Fridays update...I didn't really have..the inspiration to write. I'm considering taking a hiatus from Fanfiction. It's been hard gathering new ideas. Anyway.

Jimbo: He doesn't own Pokemon.

"Finally! Staton Town!"

After 2 weeks of wandering the wilderness, our heroes finally reach the city of Staton Town (It's a town, and a city. Calem is a weird place.), home to the Staton Gym.

"Great! I was running low on cooking supplies with you two lovebirds hogging up the food!"

"We AREN'T DATING!" Misty yells in response to Brock.

"Anyway, let's go to the gym. I wanna get this badge outta the way as soon as possible." she continues.

"Yea. I agree. I wanna get out and beat up the other gym as soon as possible." Ash says.

"Mist, I have a quick question, anyway."

"Yea, Ash?"

"I was just wondering..Who's gonna challenge the gym leader first?"

"Me, obviously."

"Okay."

"SHOU- Wait, what?"

"I don't have a problem with you going first."

Silence.

"I mean, if you want me to go first, that's alright with me."

"Well, um, it's okay..I was just expecting a fight..kinda looking forward to it..."

"Ah. Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Wait, what?"

"Misty, why are you so scrawny?"

"Huh!? What did you say, Ketchum? Do you WANT a mallet to your head!?"

"Well, I doubt it would hurt much, since you are the scrawny runt."

It hurt a lot.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Here we are, guys! The Staton Town Gym!" Brock says

"Home to the GORGEOUS Meredith Villion, Bug Type Gym Leader!"

At the mere word 'Bug' Misty began shuddering, and a worried look appeared on her face.

Ash noticed this, and began interrogating Misty.

"Misty, what's wrong? Seriously!?"

"Please don't tell me after 3 years at the Gym, you're still afraid of Bug Pokemon!?"

"It's alright, Mist. I'll keep the Bug Pokemon away from you."

Misty nodded quickly, as the Trio entered the building.

"Welcome, Trainers, to the Staton Gym! Which one of you is the trainer challenging me today!" said a voice, high above the floor.  
"I will!" yelled Misty. "Well, technically, me and Ash here will, but he said I can go first."

"Haha! It has been a long time since I had lovers come to my gym! Let's have a double battle!"

"We aren't dating!" yelled Ash.

"Haha! Lovers in denial! Proceed to enter the Arena!"

"We aren't denying anything! He doesn't like me, I don't like him!"

The Trio entered the grand arena, seeing a woman standing on a platform, she was very beautiful indeed.

"Oh My!" Brock yelled, as she saw her.

Misty immediately sent a deadly glare at him, causing him to straighten out.

"Let the battle begin!" the Gym Leader yelled, throwing out 2 Pokeballs.

The pokeballs opened up, revealing a fearsome Ariados, and massive Scyther.

Misty immediately froze up in fear, much to Ashs dismay.

"Misty! You are NOT going to be frightened by a puny Ariados and a Scyther. Come ON!" Ash yelled.

Misty, responding to Ashs ywelling, lightly threw out a pokeball.

What would come out of it, but her fearsome Gyarados.

A second after Misty threw out her gyarados, Ash threw out another Pokeball. This time, Charizard made its appearance.

Suddenly, a coach appeared.

"This will be a double battle between Misty of Cerulean City, fighting with Ash from Pallet Town, against The Staton Town Gym Leader, Meredith Villion. No time limits, and no substitutions! Let the battle BEGIN!"

**Cliffhanger..yay? Review and stuff. I don't care. **


	11. The Gym Battle, and Mega Gyarados

**Ugg. It's getting rather difficult to keep up with this. And guess what? It just got worst. 3rd Quarter just ended. It's..TESTING WEEK! YAAY!**

**...**

**Ah, screw it. I'm changing update days to just Sunday. I can't keep up with this! And, I wanna work on one-shots, too! Now, let this update, bEGIN!**

**Jimbo: Dwittz does NOT own Pokemon. If he does, Misty and Ash would be..oh boy.**

"Let the battle BEGIN!" The coach yelled, into the stadium.

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Misty yelled, shakingly. Of course, she was still freaked out at the bugs.

"Make it double, Charizard! Let's overpower those Bug Pokemon!" Ash yelled as well. He wanted to crush the Bug Pokemon, yes, but for Misty. You want the reasons? Isn't it..obvious?

Huge flames sprang up from the Pokemons mouths, shooting straight towards the Ariados and Scyther.

"Scyther, Swords Dance! Ariados, String Shot!" the Gym Leader yelled.

The Scyther immediately began spinning rapidly, while the Ariados shot a web at Misty's Gyarados, fending off the flames.

"Brute force is not going to beat my Pokemon!" The Gym Leader yelled at Ash and Misty, while they looked on.

"Misty, we've encountered the same tactic for that Scyther before. Remember the Bug Type Gym leader in Johto?"

"Yea.."

"Swords Dance to kill off my fire. The solution?"

"To go above it?"

"Yea. I'll send Charizard above the Scyther and take it out. You just need to fend off the Ariadoses attack while I clean up."

"I don't want to be relegated to a sidekick position!" Misty yelled at Ash. "Use Hydro Pump on that Ariados, Gyarados!"

"Misty, no!"

The Gyarados did nothing.

"Gyarados, what are you doing?! Hydro Pump!"

Suddenly, the Gyarados began glowing. Along with the Pokemon glowing, a small bead hanging from Mistys neck also began glowing.

"Gyarados...?"

Brock, Ash, and the Gym Leader looked in awe as Misty's Gyarados began transforming into..

"MEGA GYARADOS!" Brock yelled.

"Mega Gyarados!?" Misty questioned, still in shock.

"Misty! When a pokemon and its owner share a strong bond, sometimes it can mega evolve! But, you need a key stone and a mega stone for you and your Pokemon to hold! Where did you get this stone?" Brock yelled.

"I think..maybe..I was visiting Professor Oak because I had some questions for him, and he gave me this stone and told me to give it to Gyarados, then he gave me a necklace and told me to have it on me at all times!"

"Will you 3 stop your chatter!? We have a battle to do!" the Gym Leader yelled.

"Fine! Jeez! Umm..Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Misty said, still confused.

"This is getting old!" The gym leader complained. "String Shot, Ariados."

The 2 attacks collided, but instead of the string shot destroying the Flamethrower immediately, they collided, none of them giving an inch.

"Let's take this time, Charizard! Fly above Scyther and use Flamethrower!"

The Charizard immediately obeyed, flying high in the sky, then shooting a massive flamethrower down on the Scyther. The scyther span, but it could not avoid the attack. It fainted immediately.

"One down, one to go, Mist!" Ash said, but Misty wasn't hearing him. She was tuned into her side of the battle, where Ariados and Gyaradosite were still going at it.

"FULL POWER! C'MON, GYARADOS!"

The Gyaradosite obeyed, but it wasn't a flamethrower that came out of the Pokemon. A huge, 5 pointed flame erupted from Gyradosite, smashing into Ariados. It was incinerated, causing the Ariados to faint.

"What..was that?!" Misty yelled, confused at Gyaradoses new attack.

"That was Fire Blast!" The Gym leader said. "You have a very special Gyarados. Flamethrower and now Fire Blast? Wow!" she said.

"Speaking of 'wow' performances, congratulations! You've just won the Buzz Badge!" she continued, handing the 2 badges, shaped like Herocross horns, to the trainers. "Congratulations, and good luck on your journeys."

"Thank you, Ms. Villion." Misty said.

"Also, one last piece of advice for you, Ash." she said.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He responded, eager to continue on his journeys.

"Confess as soon as possible! You two would make such a cute couple!" she said, half squealing.

The day ended with several denials from both trainers. And, lots of Misty punching Brock. Don't forget Mr. Third Wheel!

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Yea. I'll publish a one shot around mid-next week or so, and publish chappie 12 on Sunday. I think.**

**P.S. I am hating this new thing for the copy and paste for publishing on fanfic. You have to go back and edit a bunch of stuff to make it work! UGG!**


	12. The Battle of the Onix

**You don't understand, guys. I need to nap. But I have procrastinated all week for this chapter...**

**Let's do it. Born to be a winner, FANFIC born to be the very best...**

**Jimbo: Yea..Dwittz doesn't own pokemon.**

We rejoin our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock, as they enter a new town, full of energy, and ready for adventures!

"I think I'm ready for my beauty sleep!" Misty proclaims.

Well..never mind about the 'full of energy' thing.

"Wait till tonight..you don't need beauty sleep, anyway.." Ash mumbles under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Misty yells at Ash, actually not knowing what he said.

"Oh..nothing." he responds.

"TELL ME!"

"It was nothing."

Unfortunately for Misty, who was about to retaliate with an 'Iron Fist' , Brock spoke first.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I'm sick of you twos lovers' quarrels constantly! Sick of it!" he said.

Before Ash or Misty could respond to anything, an explosion was heard over the hill.

"What was that!?" Ash yelled.

"No time to ask, let's go!" Brock also yelled.

The Trio immediately ran over the following hill, to see a small town. Well, a small town with a rampaging Onix inside of it.

"Misty! Let's head over there, and double team it with Water and Grass Pokemon!" Ash yelled. "You too, Brock!" Misty said.

Misty, Ash and Brock immediately ran into the town square, and grabbed one Pokeball each.

"Hey, wait a second!" Misty yelled. "There's a kid in there!" she said, pointing straight inside the Onixis bind, to see a small girl wrapped by rocks, being slowly crushed.

"Careful, guys!" Brock said. "Get her out of there without getting her hurt more!"

"Go, Starmie!" Misty yelled.

"Tackle, Onix!" Brock yelled, releasing a Pokeball, that erupted open into a massive Onix.

"Petal Dance, Bulbasaur!" Ash also said, releasing a PokeBall.

All 3 Pokemon blasted their attacks, a heavy Hydro Pump from Starmie, the petal dance smashing into the Onixs tail, and the Razor Leaf hitting him smack on the head.

A loud shriek was heard from the Onix.

"What was that!?" Misty yelled. Suddenly, she noticed the same girl that was previously binded by the Onix falling to the ground.

"Starmie! Roll out and get that girl outta there!" she yelled. Starmie immediately followed Misty's orders, weaving through the falling Onix's body, nearly getting a point teared off by it's head. Starmie turned on its side, grabbed the girl, and weaved its way back through the Onix's fallen body and dropping off the girl right by Misty's side.

The girl grabbed Mistys leg, and Misty, due to her motherly instincts, told her she was safe.

Something that was not safe, was, the onix. The Onix was defeated due to Ash and Brocks Bulbasaur and Onix battling it fiercely.

"Onix, Bulbasaur, return!" Ash and Brock said as their Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs.

"Excellent job, Starmie. Return." Misty said, as her Star Pokemon returned to it's Pokeball.

"MANDY!" yelled a voice.

"Timmy!" the little girl said, leaving Mistys side, and hugging the teenager named Timmy.

"Thank you so much for saving my little sister!" he said, approaching Misty.

"It was no-"

"You're a true hero! And might I say, a beautiful hero indeed." he continued.

"Oh..thank you."

**Aand..Op! That's all for now! Haha! Cliffhanger! And, the story is on time too! Anyway, yea. What's gonna happen next week between this Timmy and Misty? And what will Ash think of these 'romantic' developments? Find out next week!**

**Pokeshippers, Unite!**


	13. That Dang' Coordinator!

**Oh boy. It's time for this again. I've been having such a hectic week..jeez. So much happening. TOO MUCH. Whatever. Let's get started.**

**Jimbo: Dwittz doesn't own Pokemon. This is obvious.**

**Also, 10k words! Yay... GET ON WITH IT.**

**Also, people have been wondering their ages. Here you go:**

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 17**

**Brock: 23**

**Good? Good.**

**ALSO..I didn't know Calem was the name of the male player in XY. Coincidence :P**

It was a dark and clear night after our heroes defeated the Onix. They'd been celebrated as heroes, Misty especially, for saving the little girls life.

"I wish he would just go away..." Ash mumbled to his friend.

"I feel ya, Ash." said his close friend, Brock.

"Why would you want him to go away?" he responded.

"He's hitting on Misty. Only you can hit on Misty."

Ash sighed. "Not in the mood for your bullshit, Brock."

"Look me in the eyes, Ash. Tell me you like her. I know you do. But tell me."

Ash didn't move. "You know the answer to that, Brock."

"Great. Hopefully this idiot moves on to other Magikarp. She's your turf."

Ash scoffed at his friends analogy. "She's not a magikarp..she's..a Gyarados..fierce. Fiery, but with her own version of unbelievable grace and beauty."

Brock smiled like an insane Gengar, while Ash continued ranting about Mistys comparison to other Pokemon. That is, he ranted until he saw Misty walking out of the Pokemon center with Timmy, the young girls older brother.

Ash, noticing this, sprang out of his seat, running after Misty.

"Misty!" he yelled. She, in response, turned around to see her best friend.

"Oh! Hey Ash!" she responded.

"Where are you going?"

"Timothy asked me to treat me to dinner, and I said yes..." she said.

Ash was speechless.

"You have my Pokegear number, call me if Team Rocket attacks!"

Team Rocket attacking? It's more like Ash's gonna attack that coordinator! Ohh, he was ANGRY!

Ash simply stood there as the smirking Coordinator walked out of the Pokemon center with his not-so-secret crush.

Brock walked up and put a hand on his heartbroken friends shoulder.

"Follow me, Ash." he said.

Brock lead Ash behind the center, and around it.

"Take this, Ash." he said as they were entering some bushes. He handed Ash some binoculars, a fedora, and some sunglasses.

"What's this for?" Ash asked, putting the equipment on.

"It's stalking time. Binoculars for spying, sunglasses for being unrecognizable."

"Fedora?"

"For looking cool. Also, good at hiding obvious hair."

Ash mumbled a slight groan as he took off his signature hat and stuck on the extremely ugly Fedora.

The two best friends walked away, ready to stalk the man who's stealing something that belongs to Ash.

_Misty's heart._

**I was not fond of that chapter. Really. And that ending was horrible. And my apologies for the lack of 1 thousand word chapters. As I said, been busy.**

**Anyway, I liked the role Brock is playing. Like, Brock, as we all know, is a professional stalker, and passing his traits on to a love-stricken Ash. Anyway, this story is taking a backseat in my life, it's been so hectic lately. So much is going on! Anyway, speaking of so much, cya guys later!**

**Pokeshippers, Unite!**


	14. A WILD AUTHORS NOTE APPEARED

**Ugg, I really do hate to do this, but Im putting this fic on indefinite hiatus. I can't write for it anymore! I just sit at the screen of my computer and stare at a black page and can't write anything! Im really sorry for anyone that was looking forward for this weeks update! **

**Okay bye. **


End file.
